The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed
by MarshmallowFace
Summary: Hi readers! Unfortunately, due to complications with my email associated with this account I have to delete this account and all my stories with it. However, I will reupload this exact same story on a different account that I will make later on (not sure when). I would love to thank all those who followed/favorited this story and those who commented, it really meant A LOT. 3


_Author's note: Hi there! If anyone actually reads this, thank you very much! This is my first ever fanfic and story to write. I hope you enjoy reading this and please, don't shy away from the review/comments section. Any constructive criticism is appreciated!_

 _Fun fact about me: I live for the most unlikely ships. As you will see in this fanfic and probably most of my future ones. ^_^_

 _ **The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed**_

The snow fell, peppering the hair of a certain white-haired, red-eyed, and fiery-tempered 17-year old who was wandering aimlessly around town. Well, aimlessly wouldn't be the right term, for he was patrolling the town half-expecting and half-hoping to find a villain or two to blast away with his quirk on the night of Christmas, a prime time for those guys to strike because of all the potential victims, particularly the couples. It was Christmas after all. Kicking some villain ass would be some good training for the aspiring - to put it mildly - teen so he could be the "Number One Hero", which he wholeheartedly thinks is a title meant for him and him alone.

" _What the hell, this town is as boring as it gets, don't tell me the villains actually decided to take the night off to celebrate Christmas or something?!"_

Bakugou let himself chuckle but didn't get to when a couple passionately making out bumped into him in the heat of their uhh...moment and sneaked into the alleyway. As if that wasn't enough to annoy him, the fact that they didn't even acknowledge their mistake or apologize for bumping into him sent the hot-headed teen over the edge. _Oh, these two useless freaks are really gonna get it_. An intimidating, borderline ominous, aura emanated from him, enough for the couple to feel that something was a little...off. Their not-so-discreet make out session was interrupted by an explosion that was a little too close for comfort. Apart from the newly-made smoky dent on the brick wall just inches away from their heads, the couple noticed flaming red eyes seething with anger glaring at them. It was at that moment that they decided that the best thing to do was to run if they wanted to escape unscathe - as if - and live another day. And so they did. Correction: they _tried_.

Bakugou seriously considered killing the stupid and still unapologetic couple with a blast. _Did they really think they could escape him?_ Fiery orbs began to form at this palms and his aim took direction towards the retreating couple.

" _One, tw-_ "

The boy lost his balance after _another_ couple bumped into him again. There really is no limit to how much he can get riled up, so it's not surprising to see his anger double in intensity. The couple that most recently bumped into him were petrified from fear.

" _Hey man, chill out. We didn't mean to bump into you."_ , the guy started in his sorry excuse of a brave front.

" _Y-yeah, we're really sorry"_ , the girl bowed.

However, Bakugou was blinded by annoyance and overflowing rage that the fiery orbs which formed in his palms only grew bigger.

" _Why don't you look where you're looking when you walk so you don't bump into people, you dumb asses! I'm seriously gonna kill you losers for being so stupid!"_

The bystanders were exchanging worried glances but no one would step up and say anything because they feared becoming the new target of this crazy and explosive stranger.

" _What? Are you afraid of me you weaklings?! You should be 'cause you're facing the number one her-"_

A long and pinkish fabric came out of nowhere and wrapped around the lower half of his head, covering his mouth before he could finish his raging self-proclamation. The strangely wet and sticky material spun him around and successfully encased him, effectively immobilizing him. He was caught off guard and so was everyone.

However, being the stellar UA student that he is, it didn't take Bakugou long to realize the situation he's in. He tried to voice out his murderous intent towards the perpetrator who is embarrassing him in front of so many but couldn't do so because his mouth was covered entirely, instead he resorted to grunting and screaming, as much as his muffled mouth allowed. A girl with raven hair tied into a ribbon at the end and a frog-like physique emerged from the crowd, with something sticking out of her mouth. Naturally, people followed the trail of the "long and pinkish _fabric_ " only to realize that it was some sort of appendage.

" _OMG, is that her tongue?",_ no one dared to laugh at the strangeness of the situation. They couldn't. The situation didn't call for it. Besides, they were too scared and surprised to do so.

" _I'm sorry. Ribbit. My boyfriend is acting up. Ribbit."_

The word "boyfriend" shut Bakugou up, before he started thrashing violently in an attempt to free himself of her tongue.

" _He's just having a rough day, so he's acting like this. I'm here now and I'll make his mood better so you don't have to worry. Once he cools down, he won't blow stuff up anymore."_

Bakugou is thrashing more violently and Tsuyu is barely keeping him at bay.

" _So,"_ *pull* " _please don-"_ *pull* " _don't call the p-"_ *pull* " _police. Ribbit. I'll handle him. Ribbit."_

He started breathing rather heavily and then let out a huff through his nose. It came out as steam and Tsuyu felt the sting of its direct contact with her tongue but instead of letting go, she just tightened all the more around him, making him feel suffocated. His breath was knocked out for a second when she slammed him to the ground for hurting her. She did not mean to do it, it was just a reflex.

" _Oh, I'm so sorry Baku-chan"_ , she said with a blank face.

Tsuyu apologized profusely for her actions but her voice fell upon deaf ears. Bakugou, now hurt in more aspect than one, swore to make his classmate suffer. _Is she mocking me? She's apologizing but her face doesn't even mirror what she's saying. Fine, if this is the way it's gonna be, then let it be. She should have known by now that I don't back down from a fight, especially with weaklings like her,_ Bakugou thought.

He gathered as much air as he can and got ready to blow off some steam, literally _and_ figuratively, but Tsuyu is no idiot when it comes to battles either - if you can even call this one that - and being as level-headed as she is, realized what Bakugou is trying to do and quickly came up with a defense maneuver, being one of the best in her class at that. With her full speed, she ran towards the bound and angry boy, quickly uncovered his mouth and smashed her lips with his, rather violently, giving him no time to react.

Just as she expected, he failed to release the steam he's been holding in and stopped breathing for a second for two reasons. One, his lips kind of hurt at the impact and two, because Tsuyu, his classmate, the frog girl, is kissing him and he just cannot comprehend the predicament he's in. Everyone was still watching, just as surprised as he was.

Also, the image is kind of awkward. Her lips were on his while her tongue was sticking out from the side and was wrapped around him. It also made it look more awkward when he decided to freeze up like a statue, wide-eyed and not moving. Some people took this as an opportunity to break away from the crowd to find a safer and calmer place to spend their Christmas dates at while some remained planted in their places. A few of those who remained attempted to call the police and this did not go unnoticed by the frog girl either. _We can't have the police here_ , the girl thought.

She broke the kiss but did not cover the boy's mouth again, there was no reason to, the kiss shut him up. " _Please don't do that. I'm really sorry for my boyfriend's behavior but as you can see, I got the situation under control"_ , Tsuyu pointed at her "boyfriend" who still hasn't moved in the past couple of minutes. She's hoping that the people will buy her story despite the scene that just played out in front of them. Luckily, the people did as told, although some of them were reluctant to.

She breathed a sigh of relief once everyone was gone and focused on letting Bakugou free without getting herself killed, or hurt at the very least. She's honestly afraid that her tongue would be burnt to a crisp.

" _Okay Baku-chan, ribbit, I'll unwrap you now"_ , and proceeded to unwrap him, very cautiously and very, very slowly. Once he was out of her restraints, he just stood there. Stupidly gaping at her.

" _Chocolate"_ , he said.

This girl put a finger on her chin, an indication of thinking. Needless to say, she was confused as to why he said that out of nowhere. _Does he want chocolate right now?_ So she fished some out of her pocket and held it up to the boy. He didn't respond. " _Did you hit your head too hard?"_ , then she remembered that that was her fault. She winced internally, having just realized how she just kind of tortured him, but her face showed no signs of it. She went back to thinking because Bakugou still hasn't said or done anything since " _Chocolate"._

 _"Chocolate, huh", s_ he unwrapped the chocolate and was about to feed it to Bakugou when he _finally_ snapped out of his trance. And what do you know, that was also the same time that Tsuyu realized why he kept mentioning the food.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Mom, Dad! I'm going out for a bit!",_ Tsuyu called out to her parents as she opened the door and took her leave. Her parents didn't really mind her night strolls around town because they knew she was very independent and they also know that she's a strong and smart girl. She didn't make class I-A in UA for nothing after all.

She was strolling through the streets, trying to see what she could do as a single lady on this day of the year. Nothing came to mind, this was a couple's night and so it would be kind of awkward if she went into a store and is the only single person there. But being single never really bothered Tsuyu, in fact she was happy to be. She's a strong, independent woman! However, she's not opposed to the idea of dating and she does have a crush on this certain blond-haired boy with a temper like no other, but there's just so much to enjoy when you're single. You can do whatever you want and you don't have any commitments. Anything goes. That's what she thinks anyway, it's different for everyone.

She passed a sweets shop and a beautiful box of chocolates caught her eye. Without a second thought she went into the store and took the box and checked out at the cashier.

" _Is this for your boyfriend, miss?"_ , the cashier asked. She was caught off guard - not that she showed it - forgetting for a second that it was Christmas, the night when girls gave their boyfriends chocolate. Tsuyu looked at him blankly and just replied " _No, it's just for me."_ and gave him the smallest smile.

She went out of the store to keep walking and as she was aimlessly strolling, she popped one chocolate in her mouth and almost cried from how good it was.

People were gathering at that one spot which made Tsuyu curious. She ran over there and got ready just in case it was a villain on the scene, even Christmas was not completely safe from troublemakers.

" _Y-yeah, we're really sorry"_ , the girl is bowing and her boyfriend seemed to be putting on a brave face but you can see his knees shaking. Tsuyu tried to push past the crowd but there were a little too many hand-holding couples. Their hands were almost an extra barrier to get through to reach the front.

" _Why don't you look where you're looking when you walk so you don't bump into people, you dumb asses! I'm seriously gonna kill you losers for being so stupid!"_ , she recognized this voice. _It's Baku-chan. There's no doubt about it._ She managed to get a little closer to where the action is happening but she's still not close enough. Through a gap, she saw orbs forming at his palms and any minute he could blow them into oblivion. _I have to stop this before it gets worse and he does something that he'll regret_ , the girl worried.

" _What? Are you afraid you weaklings?! You should be 'cause you're facing the number one her-"_ With her quick thinking, she did the only thing she could do in this moment. Since people would not get out of the way, she just ripped a couple in front of her apart from each other and shot her tongue in the space between them so she can reach Bakugou and cover his mouth before quickly wrapping him up to keep him from moving.

Everything happened so quickly after that. One moment she said a bunch of stuff to make the people calm down then she was keeping him from pulling her tongue out and then she's kissing him to shut him up and convinced the remaining people to leave. And then he said:

" _Chocolate."_

She was confused as to why the boy kept saying it so she thought she'd offer him some of the chocolate that she got earlier. He wasn't moving and he seemed like he _really_ wanted chocolate so she tried to feed him a piece herself when she started to realize why he said that.

 _ **Back to the present**_

His hand stopped hers midway and uncharacteristically, Tsuyu began to blush at her contact with the now-conscious Bakugou, who was looking right at her. _He either tasted the chocolate that was left on my tongue when it was on top of his mouth or when I kissed him_ , she mused, her cheeks getting a darker shade of red. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity when it was really only a matter of seconds and he realized what she was doing. His cheeks reddened and he swatted her hand away rather harshly. He went on a verbal rampage on the girl as soon his mind was back on track and he remembered why he was mad in the first place.

" _Hey, frog-face! What the hell did you do that for?! I didn't need your help! I don't need anyone's help. Especially not from weaklings like you!"_ , he went on and on spouting whatever insult he can at her and she played along. Nothing she can't handle.

And then it took a turn for the worse.

 _I know just how to get back at her_ , the light-haired teen smirked.

" _And what is this about me being your boyfriend? Do you really think that I would be okay with that?"_ The girl seemed unfazed by his behavior, but her blush was gone and her face was once again expressionless.

 _Why isn't she saying anything?_

 _"Do you really like me that much that you would fake a relationship? What are you, delusional? Do you really think that someone would want to be with you when you force yourself on men like you did to me just an hour ago? It's disgusting."_

 _That should get her!_ , he confidently thought but his words suddenly hit him. And they hit him hard. He started to regret what he said.

 _That hurt_ , she thought. However, she was more mad than hurt about this.

 _"Liste-"_ , he was cut off when she started talking.

" _You idiot. You were about to seriously hurt a couple, Katsuki. And people were about to call the police. I did what I_ _ **had**_ _to do. Do you know what would have happened if they saw you acting like that? It will reflect on everyone and not just yourself. Do you really want to make UA look bad? Quit being selfish! But if your stupid head can't do at least that, then shouldn't you be protecting the citizens instead of hurting them?! Do you even want to become the number one hero?"_

Whatever regret he felt earlier is gone after his classmate insulted his intellect and resolve and called him selfish. His larger-than-life ego couldn't take anymore attacks so he did what he does best.

" _Shut up. Butt out of my life, you damned frog face."_

The girl said nothing further but kept staring at him with a foreign expression in her eyes. _What is up with her eyes?_ , Bakugou couldn't quite identify the emotion in the girl's black orbs.

For a while, she didn't say anything. He didn't either. But the truth of the matter is, his regret is coming back up. An apology is forcing its way out of his mouth but he doesn't let it. He's too prideful for that.

" _Listen, I -"_ , he started without intending to. He doesn't know why but that expression in her eyes is overwhelming him with regret and sadness. And he did not like that one bit.

It was then that the eternally calm Tsuyu Asui LOST her cool.

 _"I just saved your ass from the_ cops.", the pain in her eyes were replaced with anger.

 _"I just tried to keep your reputation from going from bad to_ worse.", she stomped closer.

 _"I almost got my tongue seriously injured because of_ YOU!" Closer. Her volume escalating as she approached him.

 _"I tried to be friends with you despite you hurling insults at me and sometimes unnecessarily violently pushing me away!"_ Closer.

 _"And this is what I get?! Not even an ounce of gratitude from that stupid mouth of yours?!"_ She was just a few feet away from him.

 _"Not only that. Your insults have gone too far!"_ She stepped closer, her face was raised in order to see his.

 _"Calling me delusional?! In what world is that okay to say to a friend, or anyone for that matter?! I did that so they would leave you alone! It IS Christmas for goodness' sake, so that cover only makes sense!"_ , he was speechless. He can't believe that he can't reply to anything she has said so far. He always has retorts to everything but he can't come up with a single word? The look she was giving him is making him feel so guilty for everything that he has done. Not just to her but also to everyone else.

 _"We've been classmates for 3 years now Katsuki. We fought alongside each other. We trained together. We grew as heroes at UA. We even spent hours together by the riverbank when you're too upset to function."_ , her tone softened and her eyes were almost smiling remembering those times.

Her eyes bore into his, making him feel funny inside. His guilt was overflowing and his heart was beating so fast. He tried to calm himself down.

 _"But I guess none of those matter to you. To you I'll always be the disgusting frog-faced freak who wouldn't leave you alone"_ , he winced when she spat the phrase "disgusting frog-faced freak" with such venom in her hurt-laced voice.

He did say that to her tonight. And all the times she went up to him with an unwavering smile on her face. But he didn't mean any of it. In truth, he appreciated it when she stuck by his side when everyone else in his class didn't. He felt good when she would offer him advice even when he said he didn't want any. He liked when the girl showed up, even at the weirdest times. He loved when she would call him Baku-chan or Katsuki when they were alone under the moonlight, by the riverbank, comforting each other with their presence. She makes him feel happy and accepted. He was just impulsive.

They stood under the snow in silence.

He wanted to say something. Anything to break the silence between them. Surprisingly, he felt a surge of courage to at least say the one word that he needed to tell her.

"Achoo!"

This _definitely_ broke the silence between them, but now things were awkward.

 _Of all the times I could sneeze, why now? And when I was just about to apologize_ , Bakugou kicked himself internally.

She smiled a little and took off her scarf and beanie to give to him. He didn't take them. She knew he must have been cold from all the snow and she didn't want him getting sick and catching a cold.

 _"I don't want you blaming me for making you feel weaker in training because I let you stay too long under the snow"_ , she told him. But she knows the real reason why she did that. She just didn't want to admit to herself that despite him hurting her, she didn't hate him. She couldn't. Never mind that she likes him, she valued him too much as a friend. Even if he didn't treat or saw her as one.

After she's done fixing the scarf around his neck and putting her beanie on his head, she stepped back and looked him one last time in the eyes. Without intending to, her hand flew up to his face but she did so in the most gentle manner. Needless to say, Bakugou turned beet red. Tsuyu thought it was just because of the cold.

" _Don't worry Katsuki, I'm sure no one will bother you anymore now that I'm leaving you. I'm the last one to stay with your sorry ass anyway"_ , she looked at his eyes for second and saw them widening and softening in expression. And for a moment, she wanted to stay there with him, to give him warmth in her arms, to tell him of her feelings for him, right there under the falling snow.

But she didn't. She let her hand drop and stepped away from him, putting a space between them that was appropriate for strangers.

She closed her eyes and bowed, " _I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow,_ _ **Bakugou-san**_ ".

As she turned around, she let her eyes shut and started walking away. Away from the cold. Away from that place. Away from him. She didn't want to cry and she's not going to. She was stronger than this.

 _No, don't go. I. Please don't go. I'm sorry. I'm._

He wanted to call the girl back but words escaped him. All he could do was watch her retreating figure.

 _"Sorry."_

" _Damn it",_ his head hung, shoulders slumped, and voice cracked from the cold and long stretch of not talking.

Once she was nowhere in sight anymore, he kicked at the brick wall that led into the alleyway where the couple was making out earlier.

" _Damn it!"_ , he didn't even know why he was mad. He should be glad she was out of his hair for good. Right?

" _Bakugou-san",_ he remembered her saying, her sudden lack of familiarity with him _really_ pissed him off. " _DAMN IT!"_

 _I need her._

 _A/N: Thurr it is! A Bakugou x Tsuyu ship_

 _Please leave a like, a review, or maybe come a follower! :D Until the next chapter._

 _~marshmallowface out_ (-.-)


End file.
